The CSUSB MARC program will be an institution-wide effort involving students and faculty in Biology, Chemistry, Psychology and other relevant departments. The goal of this 5-year project is to substantially increase the number of CSUSB undergraduates from underrepresented (UR) groups who graduate and achieve research-based Ph.D. degrees in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. The project will provide a comprehensive, interdisciplinary array of pre-MARC and MARC Trainee activities that will increase the number of motivated students who are able to succeed in rigorous doctoral programs. Project Objectives include: 1) increasing the number of UR students who are well-prepared to pursue baccalaureate degrees in biomedical and behavioral sciences by at least 25%; and 2) increase the number of UR Students who matriculate into biomedical and behavioral doctoral programs at research-intensive universities by 30% in five years. The project is led by a team of seasoned, highly productive CSUSB faculty researchers with proven track records in mentoring UR students toward the doctorate. The proposed CSUSB MARC program will support 6 new MARC trainees each year.